The present invention relates to an apparatus for correctly positioning dispensers to be applied to containers.
In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring dispensers, having a lip for dispensing a liquid, and for positioning them correctly before they are applied to containers preferably provided with a handle.
As known, containers are available which usually contain liquid products, have a handle and are provided upward with a dispenser which comprises a lip adapted to allow the outflow of the liquid on the side opposite to the handle side. The dispensers must be applied to the respective containers taking care that said lip is arranged in the opposite region with respect to the handle, so that the liquid can be dispensed from the containers in a comfortable and correct manner.
Apparatus are known which are adapted to correctly place the dispensers before they are applied to the containers and in which fixed guiding means are provided, which are adapted to engage given portions of the dispensers during the transit thereof toward the application station. However, it has been observed that the adoption of such fixed guiding means does not always allow regular placement of the dispensers and causes rejection of containers to which the dispenser has not been applied correctly. These rejects are obviously the cause of a decrease in the productivity of the machines is which the described known apparata are installed.